kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Maruna
Vinata (mother/deceased) Kalavinka (sister) Yuta (half-brother) Gandharva (foster father) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 3 }} Maruna is a sura from the Garuda clan. Since his father, the King, is currently in a coma, he has the temporary authority to command the suras of his clan. Early on in the series, he assists Gandharva and searches for his siblings in the human realm. Appearance In his human form, Maruna appears tall with a strong build. His permanent sura parts are his feathery ears, feathery shoulders, and red mask. He has long white hair, part of which grows on his shoulders and upper back. In his 4th stage, the fur has formed a thick lining on a red, sleeved coat that he wears. The coat is worn open, which leaves his chest and abdomen muscles bare. He has flame-colored red-orange eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. He has easily distinguishable long ear-like feathers, with a sleek red top and long flowing lower part, common to Garuda suras and half-bloods; his real ears are hidden underneath. He has a red mask-like shape around his eyes. In his 4th stage he wears red boots, red trousers and a short ragged skirt that is worn on top the trousers. In earlier stages he is shown topless. Maruna also has a pair of red feathered wings, which he can generate and dismiss at will. In his sura form, Maruna looks like a giant bird-like creature. He has red feathered wings, and the lower half of the body is also red. The upper part of his body—approximately above abdomen—is white. In this form, Maruna also has arms and legs that are covered with thick red scales, darker than his feathers, which form sharp claws. He has a tail in his sura form. He has a white, downward curved beak and, unlike birds, he also has teeth. The white bone structure also forms a wide, sharp edged mask like shape that lies just above his eyes. Maruna has two horn-like shapes on top of his head, that consist of red-white-white scales (from bottom to top) that continue into long wavy feathers. The ear-like feathers are relatively much longer than in his human shape. Like many suras in sura form, Maruna's eyes are a solid color with a pinkish-red tone similar to that of the iris color of his human form. Because his sura form resembles that of an overlarge chicken, he is occasionally called by the nickname "Chicken", much to his chagrin. 1-15 2nd stage Maruna.png|2nd stage (S1) 2-103 things are not looking good for Maruna.png|3rd stage (S2) 1-29 Gandharva and Maruna.png|4th stage (S1) 1-74 Maruna sura.png|sura form (S1) 2-105 Maruna catches a snake.png|sura form (S2) 3-018 5th-stage Maruna.png|imagined 5th stage sura form (S3) Personality Maruna has a serious and calm personality. He is able to remain calm and approach a situation logically even after seemingly destroying a village. Despite that, he is quick to anger in unjust and dishonorable situations. Maruna seems to greatly care for his mentor and childhood teacher, Gandharva. He cares greatly for his family, even though he did not get along with his father Garuda very well, and is very concerned for his siblings' well-being. He also likes to play around every once in a while, but never really has the chance to or is misunderstood. Maruna also had a complex over his growth, since he spent nearly 1,000 years in second stage, an incredibly long time for a rakshasa. He also becomes incredibly annoyed when someone either calls him a "child" or a "chicken". Arrogance is a common trait among the sons of Garuda, and this is especially true of Maruna. He can be arrogant towards even nastikas because he is a rare rakshasa who has a unique transcendental skill.Currygom's blog, Transcendental skills: Unique transcendental skills Notes * Maruna is one of the 12 characters shown in the Prologue. He seems to represent enemy, revenge, and transcendence. * Maruna had many elder brothers, all of whom died before he was born. * He is rather large in his sura form for a Garuda. * Maruna's enormous strength relative to other rakshasas is due to his slow growth rate in early stages. * He resembles his father Garuda, but Maruna said his father was the only member of the family he did not miss. * Maruna inherited his father's sword, but gave it to Yuta. * Vinata taught him about the insight of the gods. * He is sometimes called by his nickname 'chick' or 'chicken', due to either his sura form which somewhat resembles one and his immaturity compared to nastikas and the time it took him to develop. References es:Maruna